This invention relates generally to treatment of photographic film, and more particularly concerns removal of dust from film slide surfaces as well as elimination of static on such surfaces, so as to remove dust from film.
In the past, devices have been constructed which employe nuclear pellets to ionize air which is blasted over film. The cost of such equipment is objectionable, in view of the need for frequent replacement of the nuclear pellets, which are individually expensive.